Sweet Surrender
by joselle-51
Summary: She was scarred and shattered for life. He was an athlete, determined and focus, but never contented. Will a love like theirs last or is it like all the other? SendohXOC Please Read and Review Dedicated to NR Morales and Patti Alfonso
1. Return to Eternity

Sweet Surrender  
  
Chapter One: Hold On  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to the author.  
  
Yuriko POV  
  
It's been a year, since I last set foot on this land. It's been a year since I last saw him. Him, my brother, my savior, my refuge, my onee-chan.  
  
I'm Maki, Yuriko. I left Tokyo a year ago; I left it, with my heart and soul damaged forever. I left it, because I have to and I left because I needed to find myself. Even though it's been a year, still, I can vividly remember all that has happen. I can still feel the rain, those cold droplets that pricked my bare skin. I can still see the alley, that same alley that muffled my screams and pleads. I can still even feel the tears that I cried, and the pain I've felt the night after IT happened.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
One year ago, (Kanagawa, prefecture)  
  
She's passing past buildings, trees, and parks. She was running late for their appointment. She was to leave the school thirty minutes ago, if not for their cheering practice. 'Shimatta!' she cursed, her brother doesn't like late comers, and unlike others his brother doesn't give a damn about reasons. Today, she promised that she will the spend the rest of the day with him, and she even promised to accompany him to the dentist, but their captain, Naoko-san, called for an emergency meeting, and being the treasurer doesn't exclude her from it.  
  
'Look's like I've got to take the shortcut' she thought. Yuriko was just your average 16-year old, hard working, yet lazy at the same time. But what separates her from the others is here physical appearance. She looks a goddess that descended from above the heavens. She stands at 1.87 centimeters. Her ebony locks grazed their way up to her lower back, that is always pulled into a high ponytail. Her skin is like ivory, soft and not scarred. But her most beautiful treasure is not her skin, nor hair, it is her eyes. Aquamarine eyes that looks like chirps of ice when the sun shines on them.  
  
'Oi, come here' 


	2. My Past, My Destruction, and My Brother

Sweet Surrender  
  
Chapter Two: My Past, My Destruction, and My Brother.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to the author.  
  
(Continue Flashback)  
  
'Oi, come here' a young lad called Yuriko from behind. He's wearing a uniform from some school. His shirt unbuttoned and underneath it he wore a plain black shirt. He's a head taller than she is. He's with three friends, who have the same smug look in them. One of them was holding a cigarette and the other one is holding a can of beer.  
  
Yuriko stopped from her tracks when she heard someone called her. She turned to face them as if on cue, her wristwatch alarms itself. She looked at the time and cursed another unlady-like word. As she did so, she started to turn her back and made a sprint, when a hand stop her from running.  
  
"Nobody turns their back on us lady, especially when we're in a bad mood' the man told her. His hold on her was tight and it is starting to hurt her. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm really in a hurry, and someone is waiting for me,'' Yuriko explained. The guy holding her loosens up his grip on her, grinning as he did so, revealing perfect white teeth.  
  
"In one condition," he announced, "Give us your money, and we'll let you go," he continued. By now Yuriko's free hand went to her pocket to check if she has any money. 'What a good timing' she thought. She doesn't have any money left because of that blasted cheerleading costume. Now, what will she do? Either she run or she confessed to these damned gangsters that she doesn't have any penny left.  
  
"So made up your mind?' he asked her in low voice. 'Yeah,' she answered. She shook his hand away from him. 'You see, I don't have any money left, but if you want you can just go with me and I'll let you meet my brother and ask him for money," she explained.  
  
"Sorry, We don't go for free" He reached for his pocket and he revealed a little dagger. 'Don't we guys?' he looked behind him and again grinned like a maniac. "Yeah," the others answered. They were advancing on her, as they did so she made a mad dash towards an alley. 'Thank goodness for cheerleading' she thought. She turns into the alley and ran as fast as she could when she suddenly stopped in a dead end.  
  
"Looks like there's no way to run, don't we?' a voice behind her asked. She could feel their presence and she could say that they were more than five. By now, she is starting to feel danger and her fast-paced heart is not helping either.  
  
"You know Boss, she's pretty, we can use her, y'know like this," a man suggested with a laugh. Yuriko faced them, her face serious unlike before. She dropped her bag and her eyes scanned for any ways of escaping. She knows by the looks of it that these men weren't joking when they told her they doesn't let go for free, and she knows that the only way to escape from this is a miracle.  
  
'That's great idea,' the lad who called her from before answered. He was now advancing on her really fast. He grabbed her shoulders and out of the blue he received a kicked in the shin. He let go of her, because of the pain she inflicted on him. He was massaging himself, wincing in pain he said, "You're going to pay for this! Bitch" he looked behind his shoulders and gave his followers a nod. They started advancing on her.  
  
Yuriko was rooted to the spot where she is standing. Her reflexes numb, her mind blanked, her beating heart the only thing that she can hear. Hands pinning her down to the wall returned her from world. But it was to late when she reacted; the men pinned her to the wall. She screamed, a world shattering scream, when her mind registered what was about to be done to her.  
  
'Now you do realize, what we're made off,' the leader stood up from his crouched position. He walked to Yuriko and cupped her left cheek. She can feel his breath on her face. His foul breath abusing her nostrils. His hands started to go dangerously low, from her face to her neck, from her neck to collar of her uniform. Then he started unbuttoning her shirt. One.Two.Three. Button after button. Her tears started to fall one after another, as her clothes was removed, so as her dignity, little by little.  
  
"Why are you crying?' the man teased. He cupped her breast, massaging it the moment crushing it the next. Yuriko was losing it all. She was losing her mind. "Please let me go," she pleaded. "If you want money, I'll give you, just let me go, please" she pleaded with every sob.  
  
"This is more fun, then money," he answered, shedding the last piece of her clothing. He looked at the men who were pinning her to the wall. "Leave us," he commanded. They left the two alone. Yuriko naked under the moon, looked at the man in front of her. "Thank you" she whispered.  
  
"Who told you, I'll let you go." He answered. "I just don't want my men seeing me go at it like rabbit". He walked towards her and he started to shed his clothing off.  
  
As the heaven cries it's own a young lady cries her life. As the rain pours so as the dream of a girl who didn't have anyone to back her up.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Present  
  
"Yuriko-chan?' Maki Shinichi asked the lady in front of her. It's been a year since he last saw his beloved sister. She moved away a year ago in order to forget all the things that happened to her in that horrible night.  
  
He can still remember the pain he and his family felt after they found her in a police station. Wet, broken and humiliated, those were the best words that best describe his sister. For days Yuriko didn't ate anything. She just locked up in her room. Not talking, not smiling, she didn't even talked to him. Partly he was to be blamed for what had happen to his sister. If he didn't pressured her to be on time, she wouldn't have taken that shortcut, then she wouldn't have met those bastards, and then she wouldn't have to leave and be-  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?' Yuriko asked her brother. She loves to see her brother losing his mind in deep thoughts. This was the man who kept her sanity. This was the man lives for and this man is here brother the reason for all the things that happen to her.  
  
"Yuriko-chan, my you've change a lot and you've grow-" for the second time he was cut off by someone.  
  
" Maki-san, how have you been?' Sendoh Akira asked his senior. He was walking down the street when he saw Maki-san and a girl with long black hair.  
  
"Sendoh-san, nice to see you," the older Maki answered.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to disturb you and your girlfriend, forgive me, I just came to say hello" He apologized. He was staring at the beautiful girl beside Maki.  
  
"No need to apologized and Yuriko-chan isn't my girlfriend, she's my sister" Maki informed the younger lad.  
  
"Sendoh, Akira" he gave his hand to her.  
  
"Maki, Yuriko" she shook hands with him.  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
Author's note: Please forgive my wrong grammars still looking for a beta- reader. 


	3. Memories

Sweet Surrender  
  
Chapter Three: Memories  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to the author.  
  
"Yuriko-chan' Maki started. It's been three days since she arrived form the states. It's been three days since they first saw each other after being separated by a year. So many things have happened. So many things have changed. But one thing didn't change at all; their sweetness towards one another. It's true that his sister went to an ordeal that nearly took her away from them but sometimes he can't convinced himself to believe that, that kind of thing would happen to his beloved sister.  
  
'Onee-chan! You're zoning out again,' Yuriko pouted. Ever since that incident a year ago, her brother often zones out. He is always deep in thought and always preoccupied. 'He must be blaming himself for what had happen to me,' she thought. Things were getting back to normal, almost if not for the constant stares and whispers of their neighbors. It is not new to their neighbors, the ordeal she went through. Some of them even think that the reason why it happened is because of her and that gossip bothers her onee-chan very much. Indeed very much, he nearly fought an elderly man when he heard him saying those things. But it never bothered her in a way. Maybe because she knows that part of the reason why it happens is because of her.  
  
"Now who's zoning out?' asked her older brother. Even though it's been a year. They can't help to think that the reason why their lives are like this is because of them.  
  
"So big brother, any girlfriends lately?' she asked in a teasing voice. She doesn't want to reminisce about ugly things, It's been a long time since she last saw her brother and it's about time to move on. No more moping around and just be contented with what is now.  
  
"Yes, I've had one, but we broke up recently," she said in a sullen manner, as if he regretted his recent relationship. It's true that while his sister is in the states, he acquired a lot of girlfriends. Being the athlete as he was, he can even get as many girls as he wants. But of course it is not his nature, to treat girls like that. He has a principle, and that is to be faithful.  
  
"What's her name?' She was surprised to hear her brother, sullen over a woman, more precisely a girlfriend. She didn't even expect her brother to open up anything to her.  
  
"Tatsukawa, Yumi" he answered. "She a junior in Kainan, long brown hair, brown eyes and a pair of dimples." He was never good in keeping relationships. But his recent one was a blast. He never felt anything like it. When he's with Yumi as if his problems dissolves into thin air and his burden was lifted unto his shoulders. "But we broke up because of Basketball'' he continued. He never thought anything would go wrong, but all must end, and his relationship with Yumi is the one chosen.  
  
"Okay" Yuriko was a bit sad, basketball is part of her Onee-chan's life and she never thought that basketball will ever make his Onee-chan sad.  
  
"What about you? Any boyfriends yet' now it was his turn to asked. His sister was always the romantic type. Before the ordeal, Yuriko had hand strings of suitors including their shooting guard Jin. He believes that even after the incident, Jin never stopped courting her. He even believes that even after she went to the states the two had a deeper relationship.  
  
"What do you mean?' she asked in aghast. Surely her brother didn't know the Jin and her thingy. It was a secret. Jin and her's alone.  
  
"Do you want me to say it aloud or would you rather tell the truth"  
  
"Okay you won" she resigned. "Even before the incident, Jin and I is doing in good terms and well we made it through," she continued "We lasted for nearly 9 months but we broke up 2 months ago" she shrugged "I don't know he called it quits and then I did to eventually, and the irony is I didn't even got hurt." She finished without any feeling or whatever.  
  
Sendoh's POV  
  
I can't stop thinking about her. She's plaguing my mind. I can't concentrate. What hold does she have in me? It can't be possible besides I just met her once.  
  
End POV  
  
Sendoh, Akira, the ace of Ryonan High was confused, ever since he met Maki, Yuriko his concentration and mind is slipping. The last thing he needed now is thoughts of a raven-haired girl. He can't do it now, not until he reached the top. Not until he beats Rukawa. Personal feelings outside basketball are illegal. He has dreams and hope. He can't fall in love now. But why does he feel this way? 'Truly love at first sight doesn't exist, or do they?' this was his last thoughts before a book fell into his face.  
  
"Hey Sendoh! Stop fooling around, Taoka-sensei is calling you' Koshino shouted.  
  
Yes! He has his won life to live. Any feelings outside basketball are illegal and falling in love or girlfriends is not excluded.  
  
  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Author's Note: Chapter four is about Sendoh, Why is he so determined wait and see! 


	4. Silent Cries

Sweet Surrender  
  
Chapter Four: Silent Cries  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to the author.  
  
(Sendoh, Flashback)  
  
"Aki-chan? Daijobou?' Morikawa, Aoi asked her boyfriend. Today was their 1st year anniversary. It's been a year since they got together and every moment of that year seems like a dream, a blissful dream to be precise. She was a transfer student from Osaka. She transferred to Kanagawa in pursue of being a doctor and studying in a good school is a head start. Her parents divorced two years ago and she stayed with her mother. She has two sisters both lives their father. She was never the sociable type, often she was seen in library or the rooftop, writing poems or just looking up in the sky. But one fateful afternoon changed everything and that afternoon is the same afternoon that she met her protector, her friend, and her love, Sendoh, Akira.  
  
"Hai, I was just thinking, It's been a year, and you never cease to amaze me," he explained to her. He was shocked to find Aoi in the rooftop together with a basket full of food, and what even amazed him is the mattress laid in the floor with two heart-shaped boxes on top of it. Sendoh, Akira stared wide-eyed at the girl in front of him. It's true that he's one of the most popular boys in school, and being the ace of their basketball team didn't hurt either. Sure, he has loads of admirers, and some of them we're pretty enough to rival Hamazaki, Ayumi, but what confuses him is, how in the world did he got together with Morikawa, Aoi. She's not that pretty, besides her physical features belong to the average teens. Her shoulder length brown locks is always kept in a low ponytail. Her height is not a big deal either but her voice, Gosh, that voice of hers was the first that attracted him to her. He was like a moth to a fire when he first heard her voice in the microphone. Ever since then he started hanging out with her, and every opportunity their busy schedule would allow them, he made it a point to spend it with her.  
  
"Did I just amaze you, Sendoh-kun" she asked, her voice melodic to the ears, but he frowned when he heard his name mentioned in a formal tone.  
  
"Hai, Morikawa-san, you amazed me perfectly, you forgot that it is not Sendoh-kun, but Aki-chan" he replied sarcastically. He sat down with her, checking all the things she prepared. There was teriyaki, Sushi, and rice cakes, and little bit of sashimi. His girlfriend is a good cook especially when it comes to western foods and specialty. He picked up his chopsticks and started to eat when-  
  
"Happy Anniversary! Aki-chan" she cheered. She handed her one of the heart shaped box. She tried to find something suitable for him. This is their 1st anniversary and she wanted it to be perfect. She bought a pin with his name carved on it and the shaped of the pin resemble that of a raven, whose wings outstretched, as if always ready to fly. 'Raven.' She thought 'It suits him very well'  
  
"Uh, You didn't have too'' he answered, she didn't have to bother for him. Her mere presence is a gift to him. Her mere smiles were enough to encourage him. As he reaches the box with his left hand, his other hand went to his pocket and took a little box. Inside the small boxed is in cased a ring. A little silver ring, with an amethyst stone in the middle of it, but just like others the back side of the ring has a carving, inscribed of it were their name; Aki and Aoi.  
  
"I too have a present for you, Happy Anniversary! Aoi-chan" he handed her the ring. As they open their present their eyes caught each other. Complete happiness is what they felt today, opening their gifts, opening their signs of love, their sanctuary.  
  
"Kirei"  
  
"Beautiful" they both exclaimed at the same time. As their eyes locked for the second time so as their hearts. Two hearts beating as one. Two minds thinking as one and two souls intertwine with each other. No need for words, any need for praises, as their lips locked so as their love binds.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Sendoh, Akira is staring blankly at the pouring rain outside his school. Times like this reminded him of him. Times like this reminded him of what might have been if he's not what he is today. He remembers it clearly. They're 1st anniversary, their first true their and their last anniversary. Weeks after their anniversary, Aoi gradually weakened. He didn't know what was happening. All he can remember is that she started faint. Her appetite always sours. Her mood always in chaste, and she started losing a lot of weight. The symptoms were there, she was over-exercising herself. Everyday she would run a mile and she would not eat anything, instead she would tell him that she ate a big breakfast and still be full from it.  
  
It lasted for about three months, by that time her condition worsened. She became a vegetable, clinging to the thread of life. Not talking, Not walking, not seeing until the last day of her life. Her family was shocked to see her calling Sendoh's name. Her brother called her from school and he went to their house. Of course He knew that her sickness is in the advance stage of anorexia. But what pains him is the knowledge that she herself inflicted that illness on her. It pains him so much, so much that he wanted to own that sickness and let her just be, just be the old Aoi he knew, he loved.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
He reached their house. He made his way to her room. What he saw shocked him, in the bed lay his Aoi, weak, helpless and near death. By now he couldn't control the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. 'Aki- chan? Is that you?' she called out weakly. Her voice raspy for lack of used. He went to her and cradled her palm. Her arm were skin and bone, he can't even remember the feel of her lithe arms from before.  
  
"Aki-chan," she started, raising her hand to touched his face. "I was insecure," she continued "all the other girls were prettier and sexier," she explained " I was wrong, I thought you would leave me and desert me, but look you are still there"  
  
"Aoi.what do you mean?'' he asked her. Of course he didn't know. How could he? Tears started to fall from his eyes and the pain he felt inside was being double.  
  
"Promise me." she whispered "You will be the best and you will always remember me.'' she said tired and hollow "I love you and move on even without me, someone is be..t..t..er" she finished as her last stroke of life left her.  
  
He looked up from his bowed position. How can he moved on, How can he be the best, without her, he's nothing.  
  
"IYA!" he cried. Together with his heart, together with his soul, together with his life.  
  
(End FLASHBACK)  
  
They buried her after three days of funeral. After a month her family moved into Australia and from then on he never heard of them. He blames himself for what had happened and as atonement, he continues to strive to be the best.  
  
Unknown to him a pair of eyes were observing him. 'Poor Akira-san' she thought, 'Must be that hard for him, I didn't know that he hasn't recovered still.' As he walked away leaving a mournful man. A new destiny is being made; a new love was about to be discovered.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Author's note: Up next, Sendoh and Yuriko will meet again. Will a friendship be formed or will new problems arise. 


	5. Fumbling Over You

Sweet Surrender  
  
Chapter Five: Fumbling Over You  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to the author.  
  
Sendoh and Koshino were walking down the street. Today they've had a difficult practice. The Play-offs were nearing and their coach, Taoka- sensei is pressuring them like hell. Of course Uozumi and the others were a great help, but almost all of the task were given to him. Good thing his best friend, Koshino, Hiroaki is there to back him up. He and Koshino grew up together. They even enrolled at the same school ever since kindergarten. Koshino even knew Aoi and the trouble he went trough after she passed away.  
  
Koshino knows that something is bothering the man beside him. He is so quiet throughout the rest of the day and his plays were not that good and aggressive. He also knew that his friend is planning something, his eyes carried a boring glow, but beneath it he saw a glint of anticipation. 'Anticipation of what?' he thought. Koshino never saw his friend excited over something since Aoi's death. 'Come to think of it, it's been awhile since I last saw that look' he told to himself. Besides far too long. It's been a year since her death and Sendoh never recovered from it. 'I wonder what's the reason behind it' he asked.  
  
"Iro-kun, let's go to Maki-san's house," his friend called, pulling him out to his deep reverie. 'Maki-san, who's that, surely not the Maki from Kainan' he thought, "Who?" he asked. How in the world Sendoh, Akira, his friend met someone uncanny to the greatest player in this whole prefecture.  
  
" Maki-san, the captain ball of Kainandai," he answered Koshino's question. He didn't know what's wrong with Koshino but surely, there is nothing wrong with going to someone's house and be friends with someone from the other team. But he himself doesn't know either what part of his brain told him to go to the senior's house. All he can remember is that after practice, something told him to go to Maki-san's residence.  
  
"How did you know him?" Koshino asked his with doubt in is voice. He sure doesn't trust his best friend when it comes to these kinds of thing. He remembered the time when Sendoh drag him to Shohoku and talked him into calling Rukawa, the rookie, and that incident left him with a trauma. For one, the rookie ignored him and just continued his practice. Second, those girls, the fan of Rukawa's gave him a good beating when they thought he is spying on their team's play. Koshino shuddered at the thought of it. Never would he ever want to be in that kind of position again. He can even still remember the expression his friend wore after that incident.  
  
"So what do you say?'' Sendoh asked the man beside him. He knows what his friend is thinking, by the looks of it Koshino is reminiscing the time when they went to Shohoku and the fan girls beat him into a pulp. Of course, he didn't mean it. He only meant Rukawa's attention and to know how far will they go as a team, and how far will Rukawa go as a player. He was even sorry for taking Koshino with him, but the only thing he can say at that time is "He, He sorry."  
  
"I don't like too, but if you want, you can ask Hikoichi, here to accompany you." He answered Sendoh. No more, the last time his friend will ever bring him over to some school is when the world is crumbling and falling into pieces. But by the looks of it the world isn't going to end soon.  
  
"Please, you know you are the only one who can understand me," Sendoh replied with puppy eyes. He knows that his friend cannot resist those kinds of persuasion. They've been together ever since kindergarten and the only thing he knows his friend can't resist is a friend in trouble.  
  
"Sorry, but that is not going to work for you this time," his friend announced. He didn't know what in the world Sendoh is thinking but, he sure looks like half-crazy, one moment he all looks like he is going to breakdown from sorrow, the other looking like a complete fool with those puppy eyes, and the next he looks like a love sick idiot with those far- away looks. He knows that his friend Sendoh, suffered a long depression, because of Aoi's death, but it doesn't mean he's turned into a gay. 'Masaka! He and Maki-san surely, they do not any relationship' he thought desperately. It can't be that his friend didn't find any love in the opposite sex, but with all those girls chasing his friend, it's impossible not to fall for someone, but what is more impossible is Sendoh being gay!  
  
Sendoh walked over to his friend, concerned for his Koshino's silenced. He doesn't like the uneasiness he is feeling right now, but what agitated him more is that his friend's expression is changing into disgusted, shocked and doubt. "Hey Kosh, what's the problem?'' he asked his friend as he put an arm around him. When Koshino, out of the blue, threw his arm away from him and shouted, "Tell me something!"  
  
"What is it?" Sendoh asked shocked.  
  
"You and Maki aren't a couple are you?" Koshino asked him loud enough for all the people around them to look. But what followed soon is more embarrassing. Hush of whispers from the onlookers surrounded them. He even heard whispers like 'Sendoh is gay?' 'What! Maki and Sendoh, It can't be?'  
  
"Koshino what are you talking about?" he asked his friend in dismay. What in the world is Koshino thinking? He is not gay and that he is positive of it.  
  
"Just answer me," he just wanted to know the truth. He didn't mean to shout it but the anticipation and curiosity is getting the best of him. While Koshino is pondering, the people around them are patiently waiting for Sendoh's answer. They became interested when they heard the question of the man in front of them.  
  
"Of course not, I'm not that idiot to fall for someone like me" he answered, Now that is what bothering his friend. Misconceptions often destroy people and sometimes it can cause you more harms than any other illnesses. The people around them were quickly disappearing one by one. Not only did they felt satisfied some also felt dismay because of the ruined gossip they would tell to their friends and other people they know. When the two of them are the only one's left. Sendoh asked his friend quietly "What made you say that, you could have ruined my career and Maki-san's career?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that you going to Maki-san's house is new to me, and you never even told me that you know him?" he said apologetically.  
  
"The reason why I wanted to go to Maki-san's house is because I wanted to know more about his younger sister, Yuriko-san" he replied, "I met them the other day and she seems like a nice girl. I wanted to know more about her and I wanted to asked Maki-san something about basketball, Now do you understand?" he explained.  
  
"Okay, " he replied, Now he knows why his friend wanted to come to Maki- san's house. "Do you still wanna go to Maki-san's house, Can accompany you if you want?" he asked his friend, he knows that this is the only thing he can do for the problem he caused his friend.  
  
"Maybe some other time," he said while walking down the street. He didn't notice the girl who is running down the street, when made a sharp turn. He accidentally bumps into girl. The impact sent the girl to the ground and all he heard was a series of curses.  
  
"You big oaf!" the girl with long black hair, and is covered with a cap shouted. She was thrown to the ground by this big shit of a man. But what enraged her more is the mess he'd put her into.  
  
"I'm sorry," he apologized. He offered his hand to the girl in the ground. She took his hand and he helped her to stand up and composed herself. The girl he bumped into was tall, about 1.87 cm, long black hair, That was pulled into a high ponytail, long legs, legs, and fair skin. She was clothed into a running shorts and shirt. But when the girl looked at him at revealed her aquamarine eyes, he was mesmerized.  
  
"Haven't we met before?" the girl pulled him out of his reverie. She was sure that he met this guy somewhere but she didn't where exactly did it happen. She was running down town to get something for her new days in Japan, when she accidentally bumped into this spike hair man.  
  
He was shocked to see her again. He was only thinking about her, and then she suddenly appeared from nowhere. What a day, Kami-sama has given him. "Yes, we've met before," How can he forget her, for days she didn't let his sleep, she didn't let him think, she didn't let him play and for days she let him forget all the burdens he is carrying from the day Aoi left him.  
  
"Oh where?" she asked, she can't put it, but if he says so. Then may met somewhere.  
  
" I'm Sendoh, Akira the guy your brother introduced to you the other day," he again offered his hand to her. She was so beautiful. She looked so pure. She looked so ethereal, like she doesn't belong to this world and she just descended from above.  
  
"Oh, Is that you, I'm sorry, I just didn't remember you, you know the jet log has gotten the best of me. I'm Maki, Yuriko and it's a pleasure to meet you," she shook her hand with him and gave him a pleasant smile. She was comfortable with this guy, and he seems like a nice person, unlike those thugs that did that thing to her.  
  
"Umm, ano. are you going home now?" he asked her shyly, this is the first time he ever asked a girl out, or he's just trying to.  
  
"Yes" she answered.  
  
"Can I asked you.asked you.for a cup of.coffee?" he asked again, he was nervous, the only thing he can hear is his beating heart and the Yuriko's voice.  
  
"Sure," she replied.  
  
"Really, thank you, I'll accompany you home, do not worry, oh and by the way, this is my best friend Koshino, Hiroaki, he will go with us, where do you want to go?" he said through his excitement. Koshino offered his hand and shook it with her.  
  
'It's true that this girl is amazing,' Koshino thought.  
  
"To a place where a lot of people go," she answered. She wasn't sure when she accepted the invitation, but her memories were creeping into her mind one by one. She shook her head mentally. 'Now is not the time to be a spoilsport, I've done it in the states and I can do it here, and now is the time to face my fears' she thought.  
  
The three walked side m side. Sendoh with koshino beside him and Yuriko in the left side with Sendoh, they started their journey through friendship and understanding, but will they overcome the drama in their lives.  
  
Author's note: If you think this is going to be a happy love story think again. A lot of obstacles will face their ways and Yuriko and Sendoh's wounds are not fully healed. Next chapter is seen through Yuriko and Sendoh's POV, so watched out. 


End file.
